


Blood Ties, Mike Celluci

by delorita



Category: Blood Ties
Genre: Gen, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	Blood Ties, Mike Celluci

The friend who gave me the DVDs (RIP deary!) said, the cop isn't bad either...and I sooooooo agree :D:D:D  


[](http://pics.livejournal.com/delorita/pic/000c9pgy/)  
---  
  
  



End file.
